Falsas Esperanzas (song)
|previous = "Genio Atrapado" |next = "El Beso del Final" }} False Esperanzas (English: "False Hopes") is a single from Christina Aguilera's second album "Mi Reflejo." It was released on July 2, 2001 by RCA Records. The song was written by Jorge Luis Piloto. The uptempo Latin record was produced by Rudy Pérez and features instrumentation from a horn. "Falsas Esperanzas" received mixed reviews from music critics with some naming it a stand-out track from the album while others were not impressed by it. She performed "Falsas Esperanzas" at the 2001 Grammy Awards and during her tours Justified and Stripped Tour and The Stripped Tour. The song was later included on the Spanish edition of Christina's greatest hits album "Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits." It also served as the main theme for the Mexican telenovela "Como en el cine." Song Background According to her manager Steve Kurtz, Christina expressed interest in recording a Spanish-language album before she recorded her debut album. Producer Rudy Pérez was approached during the recording sessions of "Mi Reflejo" and asked to produce a number of tracks. After agreeing, he produced many songs including the Jorge Luis Piloto written piece "Falsas Esperanzas." Song Composition "Falsas Esperanzas" is an uptempo Latin song that incorporates elements from Tropical music. Instrumentation of the track comes from a horn done by Venezuelan-American musician by Ed Calle and a few Tropical elements, including a "snazzy" piano performance by Cuban musician Paquito Hechavarria. According to music critic Kembrew McLeod, the track features "bouncy rhythms" and "splashes of horns'." Sun-Sentinel editor Sean Picolli wrote that the song's refrain contains a see-saw effect with the lines "No me des ... No me digas ..." (English: "Don't give me ... Don't tell me ..."). These lines hint toward lyrical themes pertaining to relationship troubles as well as defiance. Chart Performance "Falsas Esperanzas" peaked at #15 on the Productores de Música de España and #7 on the Dutch Tipparade. Critical Reception Patty Gettelman from Orlando Sentinel thought that the piece had more Latin influence than contemporary Latin hits such as Ricky Martin's song "La Vida Loca" or Lou Bega's song "A Little Bit of Mambo." David Browne (writing for Entertainment Weekly) felt that "Falsas Esperanzas" left Aguilera "room to growl like a "blues singer." Sonic.net editor Kembrew McLeon lauded the song as one of Christina's best uptempo songs that "breathes life into the album." Picolli praised the song as the album's best track, noting: "A dizzy Vegas showstopper... that scoots along on Aguilera's high-flying harmonies and a defiant chorus." Live Performances In December of 2000, Christina held a one-hour special show on ABC and performed "Falsas Esperanzas." It was later recorded in a video release entitled My Reflection. She also gave a performance at the 2001 Grammy Awards in February, performing "Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti" and "Falsas Esperanzas." Leila Cobo of Billboard magazine called Aguilera's Grammy performance "remarkably mainstream." During her 2003 Justified and Stripped Tour (her first co-headlining tour with Justin Timberlake), Christina performed a medley of "Falsas Esperanzas" and "Contigo en la Distancia." At the end of the performance, a male dancer ripped off the skirt Christina wore, revealing "tiny" denim shorts underneath. Later, she "saucily" replied, "Just because my album name is Stripped, doesn't mean you can take my clothes off." Christina also performed the medley during the tour's extension, The Stripped Tour in late 2003 which was later included in the DVD release Stripped Live in the U.K.. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs from Mi Reflejo